For the Sake of You
by drinkingfiction
Summary: She got up, grabbed her coat and left the condo, knowing fully that he wouldn’t run to catch her. They were no longer two teenagers in love with love, only having to worry about how long they would be away from each other. LilyxJoe SIX SHOT.
1. Installment One: It's Over

**For the Sake of You**

**O N E S H O T**

She stared at his glossy eyes as he tapped his fingers against the wood table. His leg was crossed and his left black Converse looked as if it were about to slip off from the way the dirty shoelaces were so untied.

The girl thought about how long those shoes have been around. From the moment his career took off with Columbia Records to the moment they dropped him and picked him back up at Hollywood Records. She can still remember the look on his face when they wanted him to be the first to do the CD VU release, she can also still remember the look on his face when she kissed him. The look on his face when he asked her out. And the look on her face when he gave her the promise ring hanging on her neck this day. She could now look at a pretty diamond ring on her left hand, where her purity ring once sat in place.

"Maybe we should get a break from….each other?" his soft, tempered voice broke her thoughts and she shifted her eyes towards him quickly. He was likely to look back down, but she needed to see through him at that moment.

"What?" the girl's voice was soft and weak.

Their fight five minutes ago was like most fights. They'd be mad at each other and than five days later make-up.

"I just think we both need a break." He sat straight up and crossed his arms, pulling himself closer to the table, looking her straight in the eyes. "The pressure of you and my career is just getting to me, you know?"

"I'm pressure now?" she asked, still wondering why he was feeling this way.

"Lilly. You and I both know that this relationship is drowning us both. Every time I come up to breathe it's like your right at my ankles, pulling me in further." Lilly was taken aback by this comment. Her husband was feeling this way after only two years of living with her.

She tilted her head as she fought back salty tears springing to her eyes. "Wow. You really feel that way?"

He nodded his head respectfully and Lilly got up, grabbed her coat and left the condo, knowing fully that he wouldn't run to catch her. They were no longer two teenagers in love with love, only having to worry about how long we would be away from each other.

She walked down the halls and thought about how to take this all in. Was she to just end it right here? Because right now she just want to turn back time and have had things with Matt work out. Joe was her barrier. He was not the regular romance she had expected, in fact at the time of their blooming 'love' if that's what you want to call it, they were a long distance in the same down.

She met him through their own loves cheating on them with the other. She was almost sure that the only reason she was here right now, in this position was because they were both wanting to put their exes on the back burner and focus on a new love. Rebound.

Although they both knew this from the beginning, they didn't want to admit it. They wanted to find love this easily. It was a love that was sure to be okay, I mean, they didn't have to worry about the other one cheating on the other. They knew how much it hurt and what it was like. It was a perfect set up in their adolescent minds.

"Hello Mrs. Jonas." The door man in red greeted her with a small wave in his white gloved hand. She swiftly walked right past him rudely wondering why he would call her such a thing. Mrs. Jonas was most definitely Joseph's mother. She was almost sure that after a few more months she would be back to Mrs. Truscott.

She stared at her feet as she walked, slamming her hands into her Target coat pockets and walked past everybody with no care in the world other than her own.

She needed to go somewhere, do something. And oddly enough she didn't want to be alone right now. She actually wanted human contact, she just didn't want the words Jonas Brother having anything to do with the conversation or the being.

The beautiful blonde girl cursed herself when realizing she left her cell phone right where she left him. She settled with a pay phone on the sidewalk and reached into her jean pocket for a dime. All she could find was pennies. She turned around, facing him.

"Why in hell did you follow me?" she snapped, turning her back to him starting to walk at a fast pace.

Joe attempted to keep up with her walking, even though it was quicker than normal."We need to talk. I'm not just going to leave it there. What are we going to do? End up like some story they tell their grandchildren for warning? Those people that never saw each other again because they weren't sure where they stood in the marriage? Because you know what, Lilly! I'm sick of not knowing! We fight more than most couples! I get that! I get that fully, but what is with you and walking out on the times words need to float off in the air the most? What happened to the girl I married?"

"What happened to the boy I married?" Lilly caught him off guard by stopping her quick walking at barked at him. People watched and stared.

Joe stood silent. He was defeated. He had realized that their relationship was over. There was nothing to work for anymore, he told himself. She was done with him. He had to say he didn't blame her. Not only was he gone practically 365 days a year but they weren't as compatible as they thought they were. He knew he was still a boy. She knew she was still a girl. 21 and 19 were small ages to have to deal with a said crisis of their time. It wasn't something they would have to deal with normally.

The boy snapped back to reality when he heard her heeled boots, hitting the concrete, walking away from him. He didn't bother. The only thing he could think about now was how much longer it would be until he got the papers and what color pen he'd use to sign it with.

It was over.

- - - - - -

**(Author's Note: Mmkay. So if you can't already tell. This is my new five-shot. Hopefully the first shot was up to your standards? **

**This idea popped into my head while listening to Just Want You to Know by the Backstreet Boys. I actually don't know why. Things like that are the definition of me I guess. –insert sigh- The plot will fold out in the next chapter. Hopefully. Maybe. So stay tuned!**

**Taylor xoxo)**


	2. Installment Two: Oh My God

**For the Sake of You**

**T W O S H O T**

Lilly sat on the lumpy, brown couch peacefully until she felt someone plop down next to her. She looked over and saw her brown haired best friend sitting there next to her, hair all frazzle, in a mess.

"What am I going to do, Miles?" Lilly spoke softly, tapping on her leg.

"I don't know, Lil. All I know is that you love him, and he loves you. It's impossible to think other wise. You two are made for each other, although at times, I think you aren't…you truly are." Miley's words floated into Lilly's ears, making her aggravated.

"No." Lilly started off soft, but then gradually, became even more agitated with the thoughts of her husband, "We aren't! How can you say that? You've heard the stories! You know how much he's away, your lucky you didn't get married to Nick! It's dreadful! Most of your conversations have to do with an electronic, you feel shut out! Like you don't belong!"

"What are you saying Lilly? You're only thinking of the bad times…you've had plenty of amazing times with that man-"

"Boy."

"-boy. God gave you something special. How can you just shut him out?"

"What do you mean, shut him out? He hasn't tried to call in the past 48 hours and he won't. He's a woos." Lilly stood up, and walked into the kitchen of her friend's apartment. "And what do you mean, God gave me something special? Where do you get that? We had something special before we got married. Those were the good days…" her voice trailed as she opened the fridge and grabbed numerous items.

Miley stood up and sat down on a chair at the counter, "Maybe those were the good days because you didn't know each other as well as you do now…" the spout girl grabbed a green Granny Smith apple and bit into it profusely.

Lilly, for one, sat there dumbfounded. She was right. When she got engaged…it was all physical, wasn't it?

- - - - - - - - - -

Lilly stepped out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel, pulling it off the rack. Her wet hair was a tangle mess and clear water droplets were streaked down her body, falling one by one like rain.

It amazed her how welcoming her best friend was. She had been here for five days now and had already practically moved in with her, but the what amazed the blonde girl the most was that she hadn't cried once over this. Well, that actually wasn't true…she cried once or twice before falling asleep, but that's only because it could get to her! She had time to think about it! Without reality clicking in on her.

Lilly stared at herself in the mirror as she dried her hair with another towel and heard the door bell ring. She didn't bother to grad it until she remembered distinctively, 20 minutes ago, Miley saying she was going to run an errand. Which meant she was home alone…

She sighed and knotted the towel around her petite body better.

She walked out of the bathroom and across the living room to the door, swinging it open.

"Hey Lilly." His voice manly voice was followed by a clap of the hand, she stared at his boots. Those heeled boots, God, how long had he'd been wearing those? The man was married now. With a kid! She heard a cough, that startled her, "Earth to Lilly!"

"Oh, oh! Sorry! Come on in Kevin." He smiled and pulled off his maroon trimmed raybeans, settling them inside of his jacket as he walked into the house making himself comfortable on one of Miley's old blue chairs. "Just let me go get changed."

They exchanged glances and Lilly ran into Miley's large for an apartment bedroom, changing into a pair of dark blue bermuda shorts, a white tank top and a cropped hot pink sweat shirt and scrunched hey hair, making it fall into place.

"So…" Lilly mumbled, trudging down the stairs.

Kevin glanced at her and repeated, "So…" he drew in a deep breathe and sat up more waiting for the girl to sit near him. Once she had he began, "You and my brother…I know this is really awkward right now but I really don't want it to be.." his voice trailed innocently and she let out a relaxed, small smile, grabbing onto his hand.

"Kevin, nothing will ever be awkward between you and I. That's just not us. You'll always remain one of my best friend's in the world, even if Joe stole my gummie bear or something." He chuckled and smiled back, knowingly.

"I know he's an idiot. Just…please, if at all possible, try to work things out. I would just hate to see your marriage fall apart." His soft large thumb was stroking her hand and she blinked a few times before answering.

"I know everybody sees something between us, but what nobody is getting is that…I see nothing. Neither does Joe. We just aren't even going to try anymore. Maybe we can remain friends or something." Kevin's face lightened up even more and Lilly pointed a finger up, "I said maybe. Nothing's definite." He nodded slightly and stood up.

"Look, the whole reason I came here wasn't just to say that, but it was to say that on behalf of me and the rest of the family, including Joe, we would just love to have you at our CD release next week. Please?" she smiled more and hugged him, "I'll take that as a yes?" he asked into her strawberry blonde hair.

She pulled apart and replied, "I don't know Kevin. Joe being there and all? It would just be more than-"

"Awkward." He imitated her soon to be ex and they both couldn't help but laugh – a lot. "Tell you what, I'll go. On behalf of you and Nick, but I'm not going to near Joe, mmkay?" she reasoned respectfully.

Kevin nodded and said, "I better get going. We have this whole CD signing deal." she nodded back as he stood up, letting go of her hand.

"Have fun. Uhm, tell Nick hi for me. Oh, and little Frankie. I just adore that kid." He chuckled and twisted the doorknob, before turning back to her.

"I've already tried killing him, you know that right?" she giggled and took this as the same message of: Hey Lilly, I love you, your like a little sister to me.

"Of course." He twisted the knob more and opened the door, making this awful creaking noise. She cringed before she waved and took a hold of the door, watching him walk down the hall and turn the corner, then shutting the door.

- - - - - - -

"So he wants you to come to the CD release?" Miley asked her friend as they shared a bag of oreos together.

"Yep. And I said yes. I feel like if I don't go – I don't know. Maybe Kevin and Nick will think I don't care?" Miley nodded as if she knew exactly what the girl was talking about but the girl knew she really didn't.

"Sure. Just don't fall back in love with Joe, okay?" Lilly giggled and licked the creamy middle of another delicious oreo. She was surprised she was able to eat this though, the past few days she hadn't been feeling my best. And it wasn't one of those 'moody' or 'menstrual' not feeling well. In fact, she was _late_.

That's when it clicked, oh my God.

**(Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I tried to make it longer but I don't think it worked out.. And NO KEVIN AND LILLY ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER. THIS IS A LOE STORY AND THAT IS WHAT YOU'LL GET. **

**Anybody get the end? Or was I too brief on it? Oh well, you'll all find out in the next chapter anyway…oh what Joe has coming to him.**

**Taylor xoxo)**


	3. Installment Three: Already There

**For the Sake of You  
****T H R E E S H O T**

Lilly's POV 

"Lilly! It could be false!"

Miley had been trying to convince me of this, for the past five minutes as I sat on the pink tiled bathroom floor, pregnancy test in my hands, eyes out wide, mouth wide open.

"How can it be false, eh? You know for a fact that these are hardly ever false, rare occasions." I looked up to her for a split second, my body shivering with fear.

I was to divorce this boy and now I've got his child in me. Our child in me. He's probably knocked up some other girl by now for that matter.

"Just." Miley brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and put my hand down from my mouth, then leading me to stand up, " Just go to the doctor first. See what he says before you freak, okay?"

I nodded, one single tear streamed down my face, "I don't know what I'm going to do!" I threw down the pregnancy test and walked out into the living room, pacing the floor. "I'm supposed to divorce him! Not mother his child!"

"I know, Lilly." Miley followed me and tried to get me to stop pacing so much, "I really do."

I stopped pacing and stared at her for a few seconds, then bursting into tears, "God, Miley. How did I screw up this much? How is it that all other nights I've been with him, that this was the one that created the baby?" I crouched down and Miley did the same, taking me into her arms.

"Maybe God found a way to keep you two together." Miley mumbled as she held me.

I pulled away and stared into her eyes for a few moments before speaking, I wiped a tear, "Why doesn't everybody see what we see? We aren't supposed to be together."

Miley chuckled and brushed more hair out of my face, "Why don't you two see what the rest of us see? You two are perfect for each other. Just as crazy and just as wonderful. I never knew chemistry could be so exciting."

I sighed deeply and stood up, grabbing a tissue from the coffee table, "That's just crazy talk, Miley. You hated chemistry in high school."

Miley's smile grew wide and she plopped down on the couch, "Impossible. How could I hate something so beautiful?"

Although I disagreed royally, I couldn't help but giggled as I sat down next to her, "You are a great friends, Miles. Really."

- --- - - -

The car rolled silently across Los Angeles streets as I stared out into the window, while Miley drived. I was just about to see my ex for the first time in the past 2 weeks. This frightened me to an extent. I mean, I had to tell him. I wasn't just going to keep it from him…OR get an abortion.

The car halted and I stared at the building before me, a large crowd of girls was standing there and I laughed. They were probably the whole reason Joseph and I were getting a divorce. Maybe.

"You'll be fine!" Miley said when she caught me staring.

She came to my side of the car and opened it up, extending a hand.

I took it and shut the door, we linked arms and walked towards the entrance, "Impossible. We are about to go into the same building as the boy who hit his head during a taping of a YouTube video and cut his head, Harry Potter style."

- - - - - - -

"Lilly!" Kevin yelled across the room of booming music. I opened my arms and he jogged for a hug. He patter my back and let go. Then noticing Miley.

"Oh! Hey Miley! I didn't expect to see you here!" Kevin yelled over the music once again and hugged her as well.

"She invited herself." I chimed up, giggling.

"That's just the way Miley rolls." Miley did some sort of goofy hand gesture and walked towards the food table.

Kevin and I sat in talkative silence for awhile until he broke the ice, "So how have you been?"

"Terrible." I answered truthfully.

He looked shocked, expecting something better, "Why? Your always so cheery!" he smiled and nudged me.

"It's complicated." He stared at me as if he were expecting something else, "Yes, it does have to do with Joseph." I rolled my eyes and put my hands behind my back.

"Ha! You admitted it! You love him!" Kevin pointed a finger into my face and happy danced.

"Freak. Ew. No way in hell." I sighed deeply once he heard this and we sat in silence again.

"So do you want to see Nick or…Joe?" I nodded my head yes and then nodded my head no. He looked confused so I continued.

"Yes to Nick. No to Joe." He looked as if he had just discovered the eighth world wonder and lead me.

"You rhymer you." I chuckled as he put his arm around my waist. Oh what was to come.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Nick!" Kevin shouted as he someone hit my shoulder and I saw a brunette girl pass me, I shrugged it off and looked back over to the scene in front of me.

A curly headed man turned around from the bar and his eyes grew wide. Although I was currently married to his older brother, we hadn't seen each other in months.

He about choked on his drink and he sat it down, pacing over to me, "Lilly! God! How long as it been?" He took me into a warm hug and I smiled.

"Too long." I whispered into his fluffy hair.

He chuckled and we pulled apart, "Way too long." He looked towards Kevin, "You invite her?" Kevin nodded and persed his lips, "Well Joe's gonna be pissed." My laugh after this was more of a huff.

"Good." I brushed past him and asked for a Diet Coke from the bar. Once was handed to me, I saw the two boys preceeded by another.

"Uhm." The other boy muttered. "Hi Lilly."

I swallowed my coke, "Flying flip." I mumbled. I hastily turned around and ran for it, once more than five feet away I felt a hand pull me back to face him.

"Look! Lilly! We must talk!" the boy shouted as he did this.

"What is there to talk about Joe? I think from all of our fights, we both know what is going on!" I shouted.

I quickly turned back around and kept walking.

"Stop that!" I heard him shout as he walked up next to me, which only made me walk faster, through the crowd of people. I scanned the walls.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"This. Stop it. We have to talk!" He was right behind me as I kept scanning the room. When he said talk, I hit it again, frantically looking for a place to hide. "Lilly, come on!" I heard him shout behind me. "Divorce papers and what not!" he whispered into my ear as he was hot on my heels.

"God! Where can you find a freaking bathroom in this place?" I faced him and threw my hands into the air, overwhelmed. "And who said we were getting a divorce?"

"I…uh…wha?" was his reply.

"Kidding." I chuckled and he smiled. I quickly whipped it off my face and turned around again.

"Please, Lilly!" I heard him shout yet again. I rummaged this in my brain and turned around feeling like it wouldn't hurt.

We stood there for seconds on in when he grabbed my hand and led me into a back room of the building. He shoved me in and shut the door behind him. I breathed loudly and rolled my eyes.

I sat down on a couch and he sat on the chair in front of it. "So I was thinking we could both go to a lawyer since we both want out and-"

"Joe."

"We could tell the media maybe tonight? Or tomorrow?"

"No way."

"What? Come on, babe! I want to do it quickly. The sooner we tell, the sooner they'll get over it and-"

"No." he kept rambling and I got agitated, "Joe!" and he kept on, "JOE!" he finally stopped.

"What?"

"We can't do any of that…right now anyway." He looked confused and I sighed. "I'm pregnant."

"Uhm, uh…wha?" was all he had to say in return.

I mean, as mad as I was at him, I couldn't really blame him. That was really really close to my reply.

"Are you sure it's mine?" I stood up and frantically started to yell, "Of course it's yours you jerk! What? Do you think I slept around too?!" I yelled, as he got up with me.

"No it's just…well…yah." I hit him hard on the arm.

"I wouldn't do that." I burped.

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't blame you, I was gone all the time. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I love you." I quickly covered my mouth and regretted right then what I had said. He just stood there, shocked. We both knew I didn't say that in friendly matters. We both knew I said that like I meant it.

As much as I've tried not admitting it in the past two weeks, I am in love with him. I'm still in love with him. That's the reason I didn't go to a lawyer sooner. It's just too complicated.

I heard a knock at the door and in came Miley, "Holy freak! You two are standing in the same room together?" We nodded with a small smile and she quickly shut the door.

"What was that?"

"Oh, she's just being Miley.." we both laughed as I sang this.

I plopped back down on the couch and he followed me, this time, sitting next to me.

"So your pregnant, eh?"

"Yah, kinda."

I stared off into space and felt a hand intertwine with mine. And I took it. I had no plan of giving it back. At all.

As much as I hated admitting it, there was no…falling back in love with him. I was already there.

**(Author's Note: SURPRISE!!!! Kind of long chapter I guess. Hope you liked it. There will be two more chapters and then I'm done.**

**Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! I woke up this morning with more than fifteen reviews, which is pretty big for a story that is only a five shot! ( :**

**Taylor xoxo)**


	4. Installment Four: Friction

**For the Sake of You**

**F O U R S H O T**

My eyes still closed, I breathed in and out and felt a soft hand rubbing my outer thigh gently. I soon realized my head was laying on said person's lap and they were so close I could feel their soft breaths on my ear. I knew it anywhere. I then knew who I was _cuddling_ with.

I rustled around, resituating my legs, resting my hand on Joe's knee.

"Ay, sleeping beauty. I never knew how entertaining it could be to watch you sleep." Joe's soft whisper spoke through, I looked up at him with a small smile forming on my lips. We haven't been in this situation with each other since God knows when.

"Hey." I said softly. He brushed some hair out of my face and I sat up, keeping my legs propped up on the couch. I saw what was keeping him entertained while he wasn't watching me sleep: Seinfield.

"You still watch this?" I laughed half heartedly and remembered when we were younger how we'd buy soup just to reenact the Soup Nazi scene.

"For sure." He kissed my forehead and I rested my head on his shoulder gingerly. I could feel his uneasy breath on me still.

We sat there for a few moments before he said, "It was a mistake." I lifted my head alerted and looked towards him. "Everything I ever said was a lie and a mistake."

"Even the part where you said you loved me?" Yes. It was true. Before I fell asleep, we had a short discussion about each other and I soon found out, he too was against the divorce and only agreed because he thought I was all for it.

"No. No. Before this all happened. That night…that horrible fight."

"You rhymer you." I quickly stole Kevin's words and grinned.

He just gazed at me as if I was breaking the moment, "Sorry." I said solemnly.

"No, I just think you're cute." He chuckled and pulled me tighter towards him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked a few moments later.

"Only about half an hour. Their all still out there" I knew this now because the booming of basses was still ringing in my ears. "Kevin and Nick came in here about fifteen minutes ago to check out _you_. Nice brothers, eh?" he chuckled more and rolled his eyes.

"I love you." I could tell he was taken aback by this comment again and just stared at me.

"Who doesn't?" he soon said.

I hit him on the arm.

"Ow! What the crap did this arm ever do to you?"

"Got me pregnant."

"No. I think that was another part of me." He pushed his face towards mine and said in a baby voice. His butterfly kisses made my blush and I kissed him hard on the lips. Not once had I done this in ages.

It got heated. It continued. Of course.

"Ew. This is—"

"Awkward." Joe finished for his brother, "Why must you just barge in on us?" Nick's curly locks bounced as he walked towards us, abandoning his spot by the door.

"Because I came here to tell you that we are off to perform."

"Now?" Joe whined pulling me into him.

"Yes, now. And FYI—"

"Hugs are overrated?" Joe finished again.

"Joe…" Nick sighed.

Joe titled his head to the side quizzically and I giggled incoherently, just wondering what he's do next.

"I really like seeing you two together again." Nick said in a slur but we both caught it.

Joe chuckled as I giggled and he let go of me, the warmth that was once going across my upper back and side, now gone. He lifted up out of the seat and walked over towards his brother, giving him a pat on the back before walking out.

I asked myself if I was up for screaming girls to watch their performance. I had come to the conclusion that the kid inside of me had never heard their father's music. Why not?

So here I stand. Just another face in a sea of girls, dying to touch my husband's hips.

In the middle of Goodnight & Goodbye, Joe did a back flip over Nick's own back, as he was hunched down. When he went down, his ankle rolled. He ended up falling flat on his butt, probably beat red from the harsh fall to match his face. He shrugged, looked over towards me and jumped right back up.

I wondered why I always got so mad at him. He was so sweet. So gentle and caring. Why did I always have to pick out the flaws in him? He was perfect.

- - - -

"Jonas, Lillian." A voice echoed through the room, signaling me to stand up. He grabbed onto my hand and squeezed it as we walked over towards the nurse.

My first doctor's appointment after the one confirmed my pregnancy. I sighed, and rubbed my, still flat stomach, gently.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Jonas." The nurse said with a cheery smile and led me into a small room. The stir-ups were a sight I could have done without.

"Heh. Hi." Joe spoke for both of us.

The dark skinned nurse, left the room, closing the door behind her after saying the doctor would be in here soon.

I sat on the chair, without putting my feet into the stir-ups and Joe was sitting in a corner, in a beige chair that looked like it should have been left in the '70s.

For some reason this was awkward. Maybe it was because he had never been to the first appointment. I went alone. It was the day of the release party. Exactly two days before.

"When do we find out the sex?" Joe spoke out into the room, without warning.

I for one, found this funny. I burst out laughing, making him follow, "Wow, a little bit forward aren't we?" I said between laughs.

Once it had died down, we stared at each other. No speaking. No words were needed. We both knew in that moment, that no matter what words we said to each other, no matter how hurtful or meaningful…we knew exactly what the other one of saying. This friction between us would at times, get the best of us. No matter what. There was no stopping that. That stupid friction.

- - -

**(Author's Note: SO SORRY. Meant to update yesterday but I didn't because my head ache got the best of me. So, I was thinking I'd make this chapter SUPER long. But that didn't happen because well, guess what! I just realized I have no flying flip of an idea to end this story! I don't want a predictable ending. At all. In fact, who knows…maybe they won't end up together after all? I don't know what my weird, just getting over a all day, major migrane could come up with. You'll just have to wait and see. ( :**

**Taylor xoxo)**


	5. Installment Five: Unconditionally

**For the Sake of You  
****F I V E S H O T**

_I'm adding ONE more after this!_

"Joseph, you heard the doctor, we don't find out the sex of the baby until month five!" I told him for the millionth time.

My arm, holding onto his, hand in his pocket as we walked slowly down the long, fully lit hallway towards our condo. The soles of my shoes were making dark, hollow sounds as they hit the wood flooring.

Joe sighed and shoved his other hand into his pocket, fishing for the keys, "I know, I know. I just want to know so bad! Is it a little Lillian or a little Joey?"

We stepped in front of the door and he twisted the key, "It'll be a little Loe." I giggled and he glanced towards me with a smirk.

He threw the door open and took a step forward, reaching for the light switch.

This would be the first time in about two and a half weeks since I have been here at the same time with him.

He made a gesture for me to step in side first followed by, "Ladies' first."

I giggled again, lightly and took off his coat that was currently draped around my shoulders, putting on the coat rack, hanging on the wall.

I hugged him and breathed in his scent, "I'm so happy we're back together." My voice sounded muffled, for it was up against his shoulder.

"Me too." His voice trailed, relaxed.

- - -

I saw a shoe being thrown into the box in front of me, "As happy as I am that you two are finally back together, I'm going to miss having you around here."

"Miley…" I inspected the shoe, seeing was the same booted heel I wore when we split up. "It's not like you're never going to see me again. When he's on tour, especially." I reasoned.

Miley looked over towards me, cocking her head to the side, "On tour?" she questioned.

"Well, yah. He just had a CD released, he's going to go on tour and then come back in the middle of my eighth month, didn't somebody tell you?" I quipped, then standing up to help fold clothes.

Miley handed me a stack of tee shirts and looked around suspiciously, "Didn't someone tell you?"

"Huh?" I asked as I put the brightly colored tee shirts into my luggage. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh shoot." She cursed herself. "I don't think you're supposed to know!"

"Know what?" I walked over towards her, just as she turned back to the closet we were sharing. "What is it Miley?"

Her back still turned to me, she threw a sock behind her and replied, "Nothing."

"Something. Definitely something."

She twisted around and said, "If he hasn't told you this yet, you can not tell him you know. Okay?"

I nodded and urged her to tell me, "Yah, sure. Now what is it?"

"Your hubby told the boys that he's done. This is his last CD with them, but he'd be happy to help produce and discuss future plans for the band."

"Wha-What?" I stammered, almost in a whisper.

Miley sighed and walked over towards her bed, sitting down. I followed, "When he found out about the baby…that night he said he's not touring. He said it doesn't feel right."

"Ever again?"

"Ever again. He told them he doesn't want to lose you again."

My mouth hanging open, I stood there flabbergasted. What the freak?

- -- -

"Joe! You can't do this! You've got such a bright future with your brothers! So much more ahead of you!" I paced and paced while Joe sat there on the couch, legs curled up next to him, holding onto the pillow, watching me.

"Lilly." He started, making me stare at him, "First of all, your going to burn a hold into the path that you're walking." He smirked and couldn't help but do the same, "Second. Your way more important than my career." I sat down next to him and he took a hold of my hand, "If I lost you again, I don't know what I'd do."

"Joe…I can handle it. I'm a big girl. You know, the whole reason I left wasn't because you were touring, I just thought we weren't made for each other. I just used the touring as an excuse."

He sighed and nodded, shoving the pillow out of his way, "Baby, if it makes you feel any better, I'll do a few shows, but you come with me."

"But I've got work and all…"

"You're a magazine editor. You interview stars, I highly doubt they'd be that mad at you for leaving every now and then." His eyes brightened up and he got excited, "We could also do a weekends!"

I laughed and hugged him, "How I could ever leave you, I will never know." He kissed my hair and chuckled, "I love you, DJ Dangga."

"Love you too, Lillay."

I kissed him and let go of him, "I guess that could work. I mean, it's better than you fully quitting, isn't it?"

A small smile formed on his lips and he nodded, "Of course." He kissed my cheek and continued, "But the minute that kid is born, no more shows until it turns 72."

I laughed and replied, "How about 7?"

"Okay, fine."

He held onto me and found my way to his heart all over again.

The next few months were getting tough, on the road and being pregnant is not the greatest of mixes, but we found a way to get it to work. We all agreed that in the beginning of the ninth month, we'd head back home so I could take a break, to get ready for the actual kid.

Joe and I practiced by babysitting Kevin's three year old twins. His wife, Julia, almost didn't agree to it, she said she didn't exactly want the same kid who cut his head open, Harry Potter style, while filming a YouTube video to baby sit her kids. But then she remembered me.

We found it was hard to baby sit children, but it was okay. We knew we'd love them unconditionally.

**(Author's Notes: Well, I figured I'd add ONE MORE after this. Hopefully update tomorrow? Maybe? It's going to revolve around the actual birth. **

**I know it's a fast moving story, but I need to end it. I haven't updated any of my stories since I wrote this a week ago. That's sad. Lol.**

**I'm cooking up some movie posters. I'll work on one for this one so I can inform you when it's done and in my profile. **

**Anyway, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**Taylor xoxo)**


	6. Installment Six: Drastic Drop

For the Sake of You

S I X S H O T

_Last one! Enjoy!_

"Uhm, Petey?" Joe's full voice echoed through the small cozy living room as he was preoccupied with the strangled ends of the navy blue, polyester blanket draped across Lilly's midriff and legs, stopping at her legs. Her socked feet were propped up on a soft white pillow on Joe's lap.

"Petey? To Hawk Nelson." Lilly chuckled and glanced at Joe from her name book. They were currently trying to figure out what they could name the baby. They had no idea yet what the gender was.

"Ah, boi. Petey the pancake! Rest in peace, little fluffy guy." Joe faked a tear and reminisced on the ramblings of Jason Dunn.

"My God your weird." Lilly chirped, her soft voice sounding astounded.

"Will someone please radio for help?!" Joe sang The One Thing I Have Left by Hawk Nelson, trying to get a rise out of Lilly.

"Joe…" she warned.

"'Cause I think I'm allergic to myself!" he continued, this time, sounding nasaly.

"Baby, stop." She spoke sternly between lyrics.

"We point but don't know which directions!" Lilly lifted up from her pillow and smacked him on the thigh with her name book as he kept on, "We are America right now!"

He finally stopped as she yelled for him to and he doubled over in laughter. No one ever knew why Joe found things like these funny but he did.

"Okay, now, what about Emily?" Joe tried to calm down the laughter by changing the subject.

"Erm, don't get me wrong, I love that name…but it's too close to Lilly." She spoke truthfully, getting herself re-situated, "-And I thought we already decided upon Charlie Madison for a girl."

Joe sighed and started to play with the strands of strangled ends of her blanket once again, "Oh yah." He searched his brain thinking of something off the top of his head delinquently for the perfect name for a little Joey.

"How about Zachary?"

"After High School Musical no freaking way." Joe replied with a small chuckled.

Lilly giggled incoherently and read through the pages of her name book again, taking a few moments, letting the silence roam through the room freely until, "Oh my gosh. This is just about the cutest name for a boy ever." Lilly cooed and looked at Joe with wide eyes.

Lilly blinked and stared at him for a few more moments before Joe spoke, "Well, what is it?" he waved his hands, trying to get on with it and kept staring at her.

"Cully."

- - - - -

The next few weeks flew by quickly. –And after a little incident with Lilly almost fainting, the doctor instructed for her to stay in bed the last three weeks of the pregnancy, so her main focus point of attention were the television and most importantly, Joseph.

They grew even closer during this walk drought and found out more than they had loved each other even more than they thought they did. They found they wouldn't turn back anything in the world. Lilly definitely didn't expect to find herself with Joe after that nasty year of touring. That's the year they grew apart, the year that screwed up everything. –But this was a new year and a new way to find each other. –And what they found was way better than what they discovered as teenagers.

"Lilly! You need to stay in bed, it's what's best for not only your health but the baby's!" Joe shouted from the bathroom, where he was currently standing, drying off his wet toned body.

"-But Joey…" Lilly's voice trailed impatiently.

"No 'buts' Lillian. That would be illogical! I can't have it!" he chuckled and walked into the bedroom, where she was currently laying with a large comforter and pillows in Joe's mustard yellow PONED tee shirt and her own short blue and white underwear shorts.

"Joey, I need to buy stuff for the baby. Do you want our baby to sleep on the floor?" she reasoned, her voice turning baby-ish herself.

Joe slipped into the closet and slightly shouted for her to hear, "No, but, it will be sleeping with us the first few weeks anyway, who needs the crib now? We'll buy one than." His voice echoed.

"What if the world has a drastic drop of baby supplies." Lilly blinked.

"Impossible." You could hear his voice from the closet.

Lilly giggled and waited for him to return, "Don't you mean illogical?"

Joe appeared in her sight once again, sporting light blue and white boxers, also, holding a pair of his black skinny jeans, "Illogical. Yah, yah. I can't have it, yaddia yaddia!"

"It could happen," Lilly sighed and crossed her arms, "You never know."

"It's not going to happen. Now I'm going to go get some food, you stay here and watch your movie, mmkay?" Joe said while slipping into his black skinny jeans, struggling at the thighs for a moment. –But never fear. He's DJ Dangga, he made it happen.

Joe zipped his pants as Lilly pouted, "Joey, please?"

"No, Lilly." He reached over towards her, grabbing a gray tee shirt and kissed her forehead, the metal of his chained cross necklace hitting her chin with a small force.

"Joey!" she squealed and re-crossed her arms for dramatic effect.

"I'm not giving in." he grimaced and pulled the shirt over his head, revealing to Lilly's pondering eyes that it said: 'They See Me Rolling In My Front Lawn…'

"Ugh. I wuff yoo." She pouted more and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"…No…" he became weaker.

- - - -

"Which one do you think would look best in the baby's room? The light wood one?" Lilly questioned while holding onto her cup of shaved ice she demanded on the way in, "Or the dark one?"

"The dark one. Now can we please get out of here and get you in bed?" Joe whined and draped his arms around her shoulders affectionately.

"Come on, Joseph, it's not like it's going to fall out of me if I stand up." She giggled.

As much as he tried to hide it, his lips curled, creating a goofy smile on his pretty face, "It could. It's possible." Lilly ignored him and kept walking, the smile still visible on her face.

As they kept at the walking and looking of baby supplies, Lilly became worried herself. She was growing tired and sick at the stomach by every ticking second. She wouldn't dare mention it to Joseph though; the last thing she wanted was after shooting a baby out of her, to have to worry about the crib and last minute needs, like a few blankets and pacifiers.

Joe kept talking as she looked and tried to hide her face, she was afraid the sickness, shown through. Joe ranted on the quirks of all that is Kevin and Nicholas; not one bad thing to say about little Frankie,

Lilly stopped abruptly in front of Joe, going quickly into notice, she latched her hand to her stomach and breathed in deeply, "Lilly?" Joe asked with worry dripping from his tone.

"Joe-I—uh…I-uh-I think it's time."

"Time for like? What? To GO?!" Joe started grabbing onto her hand, beginning to lead her out the door.

"No!" Lilly yelled with frustration as she held onto her stomach, she was just about to speak when it hit her, "Joe…"

"Hmm?" he turned around again and stared at her. Oh my God, how could he be this stupid?

"My water just broke."

Joseph's eyes shot open in worry and he practically yelled, "What?!"

"It's time. The baby's coming." Lilly almost said anxiously.

"Right. Right." He said nonchalantly and finally realized what he had to do.

Joe picked her up and raced her to the car. He was not ready for this but he couldn't just let it be while he acted like a complete woos.

- - - - --

**THE END!!!!**

Yah, I know. But I SUCK retardedly at things like birthing stuff…as much as I wanted to do it, I KNOW it would have been awkward for everyone. At least you now the names…right?

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. When I finish another story, I just might do an epilogue to this, concerning everyone's reactions….STILL NOT DOING THE BIRTHING SCENE! I'm almost as bad as guys when it comes to things like that. It's way too awkard.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE to reviewed like crazy! I love you guys to death and your reviews make me so thrilled to have been the author of this! Thank you again!**

**Taylor xoxo)**


End file.
